Hetalia Truth or Dare! Hosted by 2 Crazed Yaoi Fangirls
by HetaliaHostClubfan99
Summary: Come and join the antics of two girls and the Hetalia crew! A seemingly harmless game of truth or dare takes place where confessions are made, sanity is snapped, and secrets are revealed! Rated T for now. Will be raised to M rating later. Read at own risk or if you are as crazy as the authors!


Hetalia Truth or Dare

**A/N: Hello! This is my first truth or dare story so thank you for clicking on it! Now that I got that out of the way, let me tell you something. I will try to update as often as possible. I will (maybe) take another co-host, but since I already have one it is highly unlikely that I will take another. The lovely co-host I already have is none other than SouthernPrussiaWritesStories! She is awesome and stuff. (**_**Because I am awesome Southern Prussia!**_**) No! You are not supposed to be typing yet! The author's note is mine to write! (**_**But it needs more awesome!) **_**No! No. You know what? Let's just get to the story… Everything belongs to its rightful owner(s) and not us. If this stuff belonged to us only God knows what would happen… Oh and our real names will not be used in this story.**

* * *

My shoulder length brown hair fanned out around my head as I plopped my head down onto the pillow on my bed. "Oh, Dumnezeu! (Oh God!) Curse my stupid writers block!" All of the sudden, my computer pinged like it had a message. I looked at my laptop and it showed a little box on the screen. "What the...?" I looked at the pop-up and it read 'Click me!' "...Well who am I to argue with a computer..." I muttered to myself. I clicked on the box and everything went black.

Alice: *rubs head* Ow... Good God what happened?

_You are in your imagination!_

Alice: What? Well, weirder things have happened... But who are you?

_I am your conscious! It is I, well yourself really, who brought you here!_

Alice: Well then... What can I do here?

_... Really? You're in your own freaking mind! You can do anything! _

Alice: Okay then! Let's see... *rubs hands together* I GOT IT! I've always wanted to do this! It is time... For Hetalia truth or dare! To start off, let's get them here. But how...

_Yet again, you're in your imagination and you've read like, all of these on fanfiction!_

Alice: I know I know! Just wanted to make it suspenseful! God! Do not get your panties in your lunch!... I am arguing with myself in my imagination... Okay! Let's see if this is going to work! *Snaps fingers three times in a zigzag pattern. A few seconds later, the Hetalia crew appears!*

England: Where the bloody hell are we!?

Romano: Why am I here with all of these bastards?!

Spain: Lovi~! *hugs Romano* Hola mi tomate!

Romano: *slightly blushing pushes Spain off of him.* Get off of me you tomato bastard!

Italy: Ve~. Doitsu, do you know where we are?

Germany: I zink ve are in another vne of zose 'truth or dare' fanfictions.

England: Oh God, not one of these again!

Alice: Hey! I'm standing right here! Humph! And to think that you are my favorite...*crosses arms and looks away*

?: What the, how the, when the...? WHERE THE HELL AM I!?

Alice: Natascha! You're here! *Runs up and glomps her.* I don't remember teleporting you here though...

Natascha: Well I am a part of the Hetalia crew because I am the Awesome Southern Prussia! *High fives Prussia*

Prussia: Kesesese! Zat iz true! But jou are not as awesome as I am!

Natascha: Are too!

Prussia: Are not!

Natascha: ARE TOO! *Launches herself at Prussia and starts fighting with him*

Alice: Well that's Natascha. If you don't know her, and you should because she is awesome, she is Prussia's twin sister. She looks exactly like her twin except her hair is a lot longer. I mean A LOT longer! Any who! Just give me a moment... *walks over to the fighting siblings and pulls them apart.* WILL YOU TWO STOP IT! YOU'VE ONLY BEEN HER FIVE MINUTES AND YOU ARE ALREADY FIGHTING! Now apologize to each other.

Natascha: VAT!? You expect me to apologize to him?! If you think that then-

Alice: If you don't there won't be any yaoi in this story.

Natascha: *Turns to Prussia* I am sorry for fighting with you. There are you happy?

Alice: Yes! Now- *interrupted by fangirl squeal coming from Natascha*

Natascha: CANADA! *runs up to Canada and glomps him*

Canada: M-maple!

Alice: *Attempts to pull Natascha off of Canada* Natascha I understand he is your boyfriend, but LET GO! *Natascha lets go and we fall backwards onto a few countries*

Natascha: *Jumps up* Sorry! Here let me help you up... *Helps Austria and Romano up* Are either of you hurt?

Alice *Helps England up and dust him off* If they aren't bleeding, bruising, vomiting, or dying they are fine. Now let me lay down a few rules for this fanfiction in general. Numero uno: YOU MUST REVIEW TO KEEP THE STORY ALIVE! My friend Natascha and I do have bunches of dares for the countries, but I would like to see some from you lovely reviewers! Nummer zwei! If you have an account and would like to submit some truths or dares, please PM me. If you don't have an account or are just too lazy to log in, then just put it in the reviews as a guest. 3-Ban! This will be an M-rated fic so send in anything! Just no abuse, self-harm, or rape okay? And I'm serious, send in ANYTHING. Especially yaoi! WE LOVE YAOI! Numéro quatre! This really isn't a rule but who cares? You lovely readers should go check out Natascha on this site! Her pen name is SouthernPrussiaWritesStories, as mentioned in the A/N if anyone bothered to read it, and I think her stories are as awesome as herself! So it's just a suggestion, but you should go read some of her stories. Номер пять! Lastly, have fun reading this! Read, enjoy, and nicely correct me on any language mistakes because I am using Google translate..Anyway... Until the next update! Asta la pasta!


End file.
